


Once upon a Dream

by Team_CaptainAmerica



Series: What is, what if, and what could have been [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, F/M, Fun, Memory Loss, Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty Song), Original Character Death(s), Sad, Sledding, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_CaptainAmerica/pseuds/Team_CaptainAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's thoughts after Steve's death, during her life, and before her death (in 3rd personish), using Once upon a dream song as sung by Lana del Rey. MAJOR Steggy feels. I don't own anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once upon a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought of this and wrote it in like 3 hours. I love it and I hope you guys like it. My first work I've ever posted on here, but not my first Steggy fanfic. Please don't hate.

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

Peggy closed her eyes, and he came to her, holding her close, warm and comforting as he’d tenderly kiss her hand like the gentleman he was. She’d only known him for a short while, cut short by his death. She’d cried and stayed up late into the night unable to sleep without him holding her close. She’d missed him so, and still did after all these years. She’d kept the photograph of him before the serum with her all those years, now sitting on her nightstand so she could see him. 

I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam 

After a while, the pain dulled to a small ache that’s forever be in her heart, like after Michael's death. Then, she focused on work and taking down threats, and Daniel had shown up in her life, and she’d taken a chance and they’d eventually gotten married, but she’d still have dreams about Steve, that special look in his eyes he’d always reserved for her, she’d never seen him use it on anyone else. It spoke volumes and when Steve looked at her like that, she knew that Steve would do anything for her, just to be by her side and everything to be alright. 

And I know it’s true, that visions are seldom all they seem 

Her dreams were seldomly just meeting him in a park or sneaking away to be alone together. Most held such depth and meaning to her sometimes that she’d wake up, startled and confused, wanting to go back to the dream, but it was too late, it was already lost with the rising of the morning sun. She couldn’t fall asleep after something so brain rattling and confusing so she’d get up and make herself some tea while reliving her dream in her head, the most vivid parts mixing with the blurred and she’d be so lost in thought that her tea would become cold and she’d have to remake it. Daniel would always wake with her not there and try to get her to come back to bed and sometimes it was too much for her to bear and Peggy just couldn’t get back in bed. 

But if I know you, I know what you’ll do

When Steve had first walked into the doorway of her room, a bouquet of flowers in hand, shy and timid as his gaze landed on her, old and weak, confined to bed, but still beautiful, even to him. After all these years, he’d finally come back to her, and she’d could hardly register what was happening, she’s almost cried aloud at the sight of him, still the same, handsome and young, but seemingly wiser. She taken his hand in her old, shaking shriveled one and held it tight to hers, not wanting to let go again. His eyes held a look of bittersweet happiness, but then it passed and the look he gave her, the one just for from so long ago returned and she was back in Europe during World War 2, standing in front of him in her red dress at the bar. 

You’ll love me at once

She gazed into his eyes, and she saw everything. He still loved her like he had loved her since the day he’d met her so so long ago. When his eyes had landed on her, hope and love filled them as he’d slowly stepped into the room and pulled up a chair next to her. They’d talked for what seemed like hours and he’d finally reluctantly left, promising to return. The way he acted around her, the smile, the sweet gestures, the shyness, it was like a something out of a dream. He would appear every now and then after the first time, sometimes sad or frustrated, but always happy and looking a little better after they visited. The new, bittersweet happiness in his eyes was always there and it worried her, but she knew not to worry about him, he’d be just fine. The last time she saw him, he told her Bucky was alive, and he’d seemed so hopeful and happy, she’d relished in his happiness and listened to him talk the whole time. He’d kissed her on the cheek before he left, promising to come again. 

The way you did once upon a dream… 

As the days wore on, Peggy could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker, more tired and unable to remember most things. It was even hard to remember her most vivid memories or things she should know. Despite all this, she still remembered every little detail and thing that she knew about Steve. It was like it was engraved in her brain. She often found herself wishing he would come back, dwelling on many past memories of him. She woke up one day and everything seemed a little clearer and easier to remember. She drifted off to sleep for a nap after lunch willingly, thoughts of Steve and missions with the Commandos as she nodded off.  
When she opened her eyes, Steve stood in front of her, dressed in his formal army uniform, a bright smile on his face. She looked down at herself to find her red dress from that night so long ago, her hair was it’s natural brown again and nothing was stopping her having her dance with Steve. He didn’t even have to say anything, the look, that look that had always hers was back again, no hint of sadness in his eyes as he took her hand and kissed it before twirling her close to him. They danced across the floor as the band played song after song. It was just the two of them and the music is this paradise. As the final dance ended, Steve stopped and held her close, kissing her tenderly on the lips, holding her body close to his before he pulled away, studying her features closely, his eyes now sad.  
“This is where you leave me Peg, but don’t worry, I’ll join you soon, I promise” He told her, kissing her hand.  
“Don’t you dare be late” She told him, a smile on her face  
“I wouldn’t dream of it” He told her and they kissed one last time, sweet and slow before she was being pulled away. He quickly kissed her hand, still holding on tight, She smiled at him, despite the fact that they were being separated again.  
“I love you Steve, I always have” She said, her hand slipping out of his  
“I love you too, Peggy, with all my heart” Her heart overflowed with joy at his words  
“Goodbye my darling” she said turning towards the light, looking over her shoulder one last time at him.  
“Goodbye Peggy” Steve said a reminiscent look on his face as he watched her go. She turned away and the light was engulfing her, she closed her eyes and then the dream was over.


End file.
